List of Game Grumps videos/August 2019
August August 1st * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 34: "Ah, The French" * [[Best of Game Grumps|''Best of Game Grumps]]: "Googling Weird Stuff!" * The Grumps: "Is Game Grumps Dead?" August 2nd * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 ''Part 18: "Having Friends Is Not Worth It" August 3rd * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 ''Part 19: "Mario Maker Is Exhausting & Everything About It Hurts" * ''Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 35: "The Spanish Inquisition" August 4th * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 ''Part 20: "Walk Me Home, Please Be Safe!/Ascent To Beetle Mountain" * ''Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 39: "Taking Poppers" August 5th * ''Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 40: "Your Hot, Dead Older Sister" * ''10 Minute Power Hour: ''"Playing Pong with WEIRD SODAS" August 6th * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 ''Part 21: "Farticus Mania" * ''Game Grumps Live Stream: "Game Grumps Stream - Playing CHRONO TRIGGER!" August 7th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 41: "Pretty Badgerlike" * ''Game Grumps Animated: "Mapquest To Chipotle" by Carl Doonan August 8th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 22: "The Arby's Level" * Game Grumps Live Stream: "Game Grumps Stream - Playing more CHRONO TRIGGER!" * The Grumps: "Dealing With Big Changes!" August 9th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 42: "Just Like Father" * ''Best of Game Grumps: "MOST HYPE Gaming Moments - Game Grumps Compilations" August 10th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 43: "Life Or Death For Poor Edgeworth" * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 23: "I'm On A Roll, Baby... Whoops" August 11th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 44: "Pimp Hand Strong" * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 24: "Staring Down The Barrel Of A Weiner" August 12th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 25: "Too Much Goo" * 10 Minute Power Hour: "IMPROVING Cheap Paintings" August 13th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 26: "Robbing Boo's Bank" August 14th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 27: "Robbing Boo's Bank Pt. 2: Dan Has Now Peed" * Game Grumps Animated: "Tennis" by Rizatch August 15th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 28: "Slip and Die" * The Grumps: "Is working with your friends good?" August 16th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 29: "Grumpy Golf/Haunty Haunty Jump Jump" * Best of Game Grumps: "Learning About Japan! - Game Grumps Compilations" August 17th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 30: "Rodent Tunnel" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 46: "Clickbait" August 18th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 31: "Wall of Ascension" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 47: "Troubles In Hyrule" August 19th * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 48: "Shot Out Of A Cannon" * 10 Minute Power Hour: "Turning Paper into Things" August 20th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 32: "Standing On Three B-holes" August 21st * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 49: "Thiccsand" * Game Grumps Animated: "Sonic Confessions" by LastNameMoron August 22nd * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 33: "The Most Calming Thing I've Ever Seen" * The Grumps: "Dan's on a Celebrity Wikipedia??" August 23rd * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 50: "HuFf PuFf" * Best of Game Grumps: "Best of Sonic Boom - Game Grumps Compilations" August 24th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 34: "Okay, This Is Easy... Whoops" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 51: "(Kevin) Bacon Bits" August 25th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 35: "Yeet" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 52: "Dan Is Canceled" August 26th * 10 Minute Power Hour: "Remote Control Human" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 36: "Getting Hard" August 27th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 37: "Not Hard, But So Annoying" August 28th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 38: "Cancelled On WikiFeet" * Game Grumps Animated: "Parallel Pizza Parking " by ThePivotsXXD August 29th * The Grumps: "We're on tour! SPECIAL VLOG EPISODE" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 39: "Get Your R*ctum Just Above The Bubble" August 30th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 40: "Arin Hanson: God Gamer?" * Best of Game Grumps: "Funny Awkward Silences - Game Grumps Compilations" August 31st * ''Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker 2 Part 41: "Don't @ Me, Dad" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Part 53: "Grump History" Category:Game Grumps Videos